Shattered Promises
by Bunzi2k5
Summary: Naruto couldn't keep his promise. He couldn't bring back Sasuke. How will Sakura cope with the loss? What's the future of Team 7?


**Shattered Promises**

A/N: Hey, this is Bunzi2k5! This is my very first attempt at a fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! This story takes place a little after Sasuke's betrayal. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Umm… The characters aren't mine. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 1

Waking up

There she was, the girl of his dreams. Sakura sat on a large bed in a pink robe that shimmered in the nonexistent light. Naruto's couldn't help but drool a little at the sight. Haruno Sakura was signaling Naruto to sit on the bed next to her. He slowly made his way towards the bed. Noticing the same distance between him and Sakura, Naruto started jogging towards the bed. The distance still didn't change. The confused boy broke into a dash. Sakura sat there with a fake smile plastered on her face. Her eyes though, said something totally different. They gave a cold expression, there were a few tears streaming down her face. Noticing this Naruto called out, "S-Sakura-chan! What's wrong?"

"Sasuke," she replied effectively giving him the cold shoulder.

Naruto's surrounding quickly changed. He sensed an attacker to his left. As he turned to face the attacker, a fist already hit his face. Naruto was sent back into a nearby boulder. He couldn't believe who was attacking him with such killer intent. Sasuke pummeled his rival until Naruto's body indented the large stone. Sasuke took a few steps back, preparing himself for the next attack. This gave enough time for Naruto to regain his senses. Sasuke charged in for another attack while Naruto went into a defensive stance. Just before Sasuke's punch connected, Naruto dodged and managed to be a few feet away from Sasuke. From the sheer force and momentum, Sasuke's punch couldn't be withdrawn. His fist slammed into the boulder, causing it to shatter and slightly injuring his right hand. Naruto saw Sasuke's slight flinch and made a flying sidekick towards Sasuke's head. Sasuke turned just in time for his sharingan to comprehend the situation. Sasuke took a step back and caught Naruto's foot. He started spinning, trying to get enough momentum to throw Naruto into a nearby object. Once again Naruto came back from his daze and applied chakara to his right foot, making his foot stick to Sasuke's hand. Just before Sasuke threw him into a sharp rock a few yards away, Naruto crouched, making him even closer to Sasuke and kicked his other foot down into Sasuke's face. Naruto wasn't finished; he followed the kick with a punch to the face, which was immediately followed by another punch to Sasuke's stomach. As Naruto's punch connected, Sasuke's body turned into a log. Sasuke had effectively used karawimi no jutsu and evaded what could have been a devastating blow. Naruto noticed a slight shimmer on the side of the log. It was an exploding tag! As he realized the situation he jumped hoping the tag wouldn't blow up in his face. Naruto forgot the fact his foot was still attached to the log when he made his leap. He dismissed his chakara and kicked the log downwards. The log traveled about five feet down before the exploding tag fulfilled its duty. Naruto didn't even have time to brace for the impact. The next thing he knew, he was falling towards a deep river. In a flash Sasuke was behind Naruto.

"ShiShiRendan!"

Sasuke slammed his left leg into Naruto's chest, cracking a few ribs. Flipping in mid air he smashed Naruto's face with his left hand, which was quickly followed with another left-handed punch into Naruto's gut, knocking the wind out of the blond boy. Sasuke then gave a final smash from his left foot into Naruto's face, sending his best friend into the river.

Naruto awoke in a shock. He was strapped to a white bed in small room. Naruto started panicking, he hated being tied down ever since joining team 7.

Naruto's struggle to break free was soon interrupted.

"It's good to see you awake Naruto-kun,"

Naruto's shock and desperate movements faded hearing an ally's voice.

"You're in Konoha Hospital, you're scheduled to leave in the next few hours now that you're awake." Shizune said.

Realizing his situation, he asked, "How's the rest of the group?"

"Everyone's alive, Neji, Kiba and Chouji were seriously wounded, but their vital signs are stabilizing" Shizune answered. Naruto gave out a sigh of relief. His face gave off a slight smile hearing his friends were ok.

"What about Sasuke?"

Shizune looked down at the floor slightly shaking her head. Naruto's smile died. Was it his imagination or was the sudden guilt stoping his heart?

'… _I've failed Sakura… How can I face her after breaking her promise?'_

A/N: I never knew writing about people fighting could be so fun!

So whadya think? Kinda short? Pretty good? Totally sucked? Please review, I'm interested to see what everyone thinks, good or bad. I don't respond very well to criticism, but I it can't be helped if you really dislike my story.


End file.
